


Omega Harlos (Hopefully Temporary Title)

by Shealpha4016



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Carlos de Vil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shealpha4016/pseuds/Shealpha4016
Summary: In which we start in the second movie and it's mostly the same but has Harlos and Omegaverse. Note: Dubcon in the first chapter.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work and I'm posting from my phone. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome.

Carlos was jumpy about being back on the Isle. The others had been less happy about him coming than they had been about Ben coming. Ben would stand out less than Carlos and there was not a constant bounty on his head as no one would think to look for him on the isle. After Hook found Carlos’s designation he became obsessed with the younger boy. The insane Alpha never wanting the Omega anywhere but at his side. He brought in the pirate crew and Uma did not stop him from the waste of resources in hunting Carlos for some unknown reason.

Carlos was hidden as he tried to make his way to the Rotten Four’s hideout. It wouldn’t take much for his scent to alert every Alpha and Beta on the Isle that his heat started and he was an Omega. Carlos silently cursed his early heat. He didn’t even know what triggered the heat. He should have had another week at least till this happened. Shaking his head Carlos focused. He’d just have to get to his pack. So long as he kept a low profile he’d be fine.

Of course it was Carlos’s luck that was when he ran into someone. When he went to run off though his wrist was roughly grabbed and squeezed hard enough to grind his bones together. When Carlos went to snarl at whoever dared to grab him he near-instantly froze. Above him was one of, if not the, most insane Alphas on the Isle.

Harry Hook gave Carlos a predatory smile, “Well, look what I got here. A lost puppy all on its own.”

Carlos fought his instincts begging for him to submit to the powerful Alpha above him and snarled at him, “Let me go Hook or I’m going to gut you with your own hook.”

The Alpha gave an insane laugh, just quiet enough not to attract attention. “Yer not in much of a place to be making demands.” Hook used his weapon to forcibly tilt the Omega’s head and bury his face into Carlos’s neck, “Omega.”

The way Hook whispered the designation made Carlos jerk away. He couldn’t move much with the hook at his throat and hand on his wrist. He made it so long without being caught and this one incident could reveal him to the whole Isle. This could reveal him to Cruela!

Hook laughed as he pulled Carlos into a darker than average alleyway. It was empty of others surprisingly. Carlos didn’t have a chance to look around as he was slammed into the wall. The wall against his back scratched uncomfortably through his clothes. It didn’t help that his heat made him more sensitive to everything than normal. Hook was standing in front of him while his eyes roamed up and down Carlos.

Puffing himself up as much as he could with his strengthening heat, “Don’t go touching me Hook. I’m not about to kneel for you of all people.”

“In a few hours ye’ll kneel for anyone,” the pirate replied with a twisted smile.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m heading to my base where bastards like you can’t get to me. And even if I don’t show up the other’s will come looking for me and you’ll have pissed off Alphas and a Beta after your head!” Carlos snarled as his head began to fog faster than normal at having an Alpha who wasn’t pack so close. 

Hook snarled and pinned Carlos to the wall, “They won’t get a say in what I do with ye cause ye’re mine!” The angered Alpha then proceeded to push himself against Carlos and bury his face into his neck with a growl. 

Carlos let out a whine at the Alpha pheromones that were overpowering the alleyway screaming possessiveness and rage. The Alpha was nipping and sucking on his neck. His mind was foggy from his heat and it was hard to think in any form with his inner Omega purring so loudly at having a powerful Alpha pinning him. His knees had begun shaking with the overwhelming power of his instincts begging to kneel before this powerful, dominating Alpha.

“Say your mine, Omega!” Harry demanded as he scented the small omega roughly.

“I- I-” Carlos began stuttering as his currently useless mind tried to respond before letting out a low helpless whine when he found himself unable to string two words together.

Suddenly the alley was filled with the enraged growls of Alphas. Carlos blearily made out the figures of Jay and Mal. They’re own Alpha pheromones filling the alleyway with rage and protective instinct. Hook’s attention left Carlos to snarl at the approaching Alpha’s. Hook ended up making the first move, attacking the other Alphas mindlessly. 

While the Alpha’s fought each other a third figure that Carlos’s hindbrain recognized as Evie by the blue hair approached him. She carefully picked him up and helped him through the streets to the hideout. She used perfume she was carrying to disguise his scent and was careful that they weren’t seen. They still heard Hooks enraged howl at his prey escaping.

Carlos nearly dropped when he managed to think clearly enough to realize he was almost claimed by Harry Hook. He had freaked out when he found out there was a constant demand for his capture among the pirates. He could never make sense of why Hook went from another bully in Carlos’s life to an obsessive stalker. It was a known fact Uma was an Omega and that the pirates had more Omegas than any other gang in the Isle, so it couldn’t simply be a matter of Carlos being an Omega. If it were a matter of blackmail, then they would have threatened him instead of trying to catch him. Had it been a matter of weaknesses then the whole Isle should have known he was an Omega by the time his heat was over. It just didn’t make sense to Carlos no matter what he tried to use as an explanation for the behavior.

“You alright Carlos?” Evie asked as she walked beside him.

“I’m fine. Just a little jumpy,” Carlos answered.

“We’re almost to the hideout. We'll get Mal and leave.” Evie spoke. “He won’t even know we were on the Isle until we’ve already left.” Carlos wasn’t sure if she was assuring him or herself. Carlos just hoped she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at Harry's point of view for a bit.

Harry growled as he walked through the Isle. It had been months since his little Omega had left the Isle. He knew the Omega was his. Though he doubted the other knew why he acted how he had upon smelling the Omega for the first time. Even Harry hadn’t realized at the time. 

Don’t get me wrong, Harry was very much insane, but you don’t get to be an Alpha among the pirates if you couldn’t control yourself around Omegas. Losing control like that would most likely end in being torn apart by the Omegas in the crew. Harry had come across multiple Omegas in heat before and after the incident, he normally took them to the ship. He had never lost control of his instincts the way he had with Carlos. Uma would have torn him to shreds for acting like that to any Omega, enemy or no. She would have if Mr. Smee hadn’t intervened and explained what had happened.

According to Mr. Smee, every Alpha had an Omega that would be more appealing to them than any other. This Omega was their true mate. While an Alpha could be with any other Omega, but none would satisfy or care for them the way a true mate would. However, since true mates could only be found by scent during a heat or a rut finding a true mate was rare despite the fact they would still feel drawn together. It would be much harder, near impossible actually, for an Alpha to control themself when their true mate was in heat. Considering Harry had never even been able to smell Carlos under his pack, and most likely the scent blockers Carlos regularly had Evie drop off even after the incident, it made sense for Harry to lose control.

The pirates were inclined to trust Mr. Smee since he was a well-read Beta and one of the few adults who cared about the children on the Isle. He had nothing to gain by lying to them. Besides Harry had always had a thing for picking on the pup. It was a known fact that when they were younger, shortly after presenting in fact, Harry had laid claim that he and he alone was allowed to mess with the pup. Hook had even taken to dragging Carlos around with him until the pup figured out how to escape him. Though the pup never could stay hidden forever.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts on the past when he arrived at Curl Up and Dye. It was collection time and he was usually in charge of Curl Up and Dye since no one wanted to hurt Dizzy and she didn’t try acting out with him. Harry also wouldn’t give into puppy eyes like some of the crew had. Imagine his surprise at who he found there. A little fairy had returned.

“Still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?” Mal asked as she walked in front of Harry.

"Well, well. What a nice surprise.” Harry replied with a Cheshire grin. “Where’s the rest of yer gang little fairy?”

Mal’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “On Auradon. You won’t ever touch Carlos.” 

“Now, Mal, I don’t want to hurt the Pup. I’m sure ye’ll find the two of us will get along well given the chance!” He declared with a wide sweep of his arms.

“I don’t want you near my pack. You know what happened last time we let you near him.” She snarled while baring her fangs. 

Harry was prepared to for a fight before a thought came to him and made him smile, “It doesn’t matter. They’ll follow ye. They always do.” With that he turned while knocking things down and walked out. He had to tell Uma about this.

Harry stood back and waited as Uma chewed out a few members of the crew. Normally he would walk off and find something better to do. However, Uma needed to know about Mal being back. He didn’t really know what was going on, but if Uma didn’t constantly crack the whip she risked losing the crew because of her Omega status. A lot of the crew understood this and didn’t complain at being thrown out because of this. Not that everyone took it so easily.

Suddenly Gil burst in with an announcement, “Mal’s gang is back on the Isle, and they brought KIng Ben with them!”

When Uma looked at Gil in surprise Harry took his chance to speak, “I’ve been waiting to tell ye that I saw Mal at Curl Up and Dye. I knew they’d follow, just didn’t expect them this fast.”

Uma let a smile curve her face, “Then we have easy access to the King. Meaning we have easy access to the most valuable hostage in Auradon.”

“Kingy’s Mal’s Mega, right?” Harry mused. “Little she wouldn’t do for him.”

Uma gave him a look, “You would have better luck if you had tried to talk before you started stalking Carlos. Your crazy, but your not stupid.”

If anyone besides Uma had said that Harry’d hook them. Since it was his captain he settled for rolling his eyes. They’d already had this conversation multiple times. There was no way Carlos’s pack would have let Harry near him. Staking him and trying to get him brought to him was much more effective. Though Harry’d admit that it still wasn’t working very well.

“What about the wand?” Gil asked randomly. He continued at the looks he got, “We could trade Mal Ben for the Fairy Godmother’s wand.”

A lot of the crew stared at Gil in shock, but Uma didn’t keep the Beta around just for his muscle. Gil was good at keeping the crew loyal and happy. His muscle was useful in his fights, but his random moments of insight were useful as well. People underestimated his ability to understand them and talked more freely, often spilling their secrets without realizing. 

Uma smiled at Gil, “Good idea,” Gil was beaming at the praise. “Gil, you, Harry, and Bonny are going to steal us a king.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the second movie in flashes from Harry

Harry smiled as he moved around the Lost Revenge. He was the one who got to deliver the message about the dear king. It had given him a chance to see his precious pup again. Carlos looked good, healthier. He was more confident. His bones didn’t stick out as much. It pleased his inner Alpha to see his Omega doing so well even if it wasn’t because of him. The pup hadn’t even flinched at being barked at anymore. Bore-adon had been good for him, very good. Harry supposed he owed the king for doing that for his little pup. Perhaps that’s why he was keeping an eye on the so very valuable hostage, to make sure none of the crew did something with the person responsible for his beloved Omega being so much better off.

For the most part, everyone left King Ben be. A few people gave him a curious look or two at most. The king was mostly looking around curiously. He seemed more interested in the people around him than being tied to a ship. He wasn’t struggling or giving off any signs of distress.

“Ye seem pretty calm for an Auradon hostage,” Harry said calmly as he leaned on the mast Ben was tied to.

Ben gave a shrug, “I may not know a lot about the Isle, but I know Carlos and Evie have a lot of praise for Uma and how she runs her crew. Also, I’ve seen some of the others’ scars. A lot worse could happen to me here than being taken hostage.”

Harry tilted his head to the side, “Ye seem pretty sure about that. Why are ye looking at the crew like that?” He’d think about the pup later.

“Those on the Isle are my people too. I want to know what it’s like here.” Was the sincere response he received.

Harry snorted, “Kingy, yer an Omega who doesn’t know how to run through the isle and yer too big for the best hidey holes. The last thing ye want is to know what it’s like here. Ye’d be eaten alive before yer second day. Ye probably wouldn’t even make it to a half waypoint. Me da would handle a room of noisy clocks better.” Harry wouldn’t even bring up how Ben’s father was responsible for the creation of the Isle of the Lost.

“Uma seems just fine,” the king responded like he and Uma had anything in common besides being Omega leaders. 

“Aye, but Uma is unique,” Harry didn’t bother melting at the name since Kingy wasn’t about to tell the entire isle that he wasn’t as obsessed as he pretended to be. “She fought tooth and nail to get here. All it would take is one sign of weakness for it all to be taken from her. She’s mostly left alone since there are Omega’s out there easier to control and willing to bend over for protection. They don’t think she’s worth the fight when there’s easy prey they can find. Same reason the horny bastards leave all of the crew alone.” Same reason the crew didn’t complain about all the whip-cracking she did.

“Seems like she’s a good leader.”

“The best on the Isle. Probably the world too,” Harry declared proudly.

The conversation was interrupted by a shout from the said captain, “Harry Hook! Get your ass over here and help with weapons instead of chatting with the hostage or you’re going to be on dishes and mopping for a month!”

“That’d be me que. Better hope Mal comes through for ye. If not I get to hook ye,” with that cherry note Harry saluted and walked off.

Watching his pup during the song and dance between the crews was fascinating. He was stronger than before and he was radiating confidence. The way he moved. He was louder and seemed ready to take on the world. When the song was over and the wand was out and the dog came over Carlos didn’t look frightened or surprised. He looked, oh what was the word the pup used to describe Uma after Harry and Gil both got thrown out once, exasperated. He looked exasperated and unsurprised. A look that didn’t change when the dog talked if a little amused.

It was unsurprising to him when the wand turned out to be a fake. They had his pup, the smartest person to ever live on the Isle of the Lost. Carlos would probably end up being the smartest in Auradon as well. Now if only he could focus on the fight instead of watching his pup. You couldn’t blame him! His pup’s body was incredibly flexible and he had gotten a lot stronger to fight Gil. Seeing his Omega so much stronger and healthier. The only way it could be better is if he was the reason behind the amazing change. By Davy Jones, it was so… not something to be focused on during a fight! Jay better be praying his hook didn’t get messed up in the water or by the seven seas there would be problems! 

Watching his pup leave again wasn’t easy. Harry knew this wasn’t the end. He watched as his captain followed. He’d be in charge until she came back. The entire crew watched as Uma walked out in her dress at the Cotillion. Their Captain looked beautiful. She looked like a sunken treasure that had been found restored to its full glory by the most talented hand. Seeing her transform was amazing even though the horrible feeling of seeing her go against a dragon. They didn’t hold it against her when she retreated. A promise of a chance was more than they expected. Now they’d have to wait. Something told him that’d be the hardest part besides running the crew.


End file.
